


Godhood & dreaming of mortality

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Control Ending, F/M, Post-Canon, disclaimer: I have not finished the games yet but I have been thoroughly spoiled, mostly it's shepard trying not to panic, there's like background mentions of shakarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which humanity is lost but control is gained.





	

The first thing after that binding, burning, blinding blue light was a sigh. Existence settling around her once more. Coming back to reality was much more pleasant this time, no frantic gasping ribs on fire enemies everywhere need to break free need to run. No, this was a stretch in the morning/night claws at her waist pulling her down pressing carapace to torso familiar and comfortable.

She paused for a fraction of a second, the idea that she was the galaxy's expert on what coming back from the dead feels like taking over. _It's not peaceful there's no silence it screams and shreds and you caterwaul and claw and-_ She shook it off, she had work to do no time for nightmares keep moving forward don't pause when you look back but the thought just slipped back into cover waiting to return.

She took account of her surroundings and oh, oh that was something wasn't it? Every Reaper, every relay and every inch of the citadel was filled to the brim with her already, the comm buoys, the extranet, the Geth space and all of the VI systems weren't full of her but the might as well have been with how easy they were to traverse. She was water through sand, ocean depths, current and tide, washing over everything- and she'd taken more than enough to testing her reaches, it was time to test her command. If Catalyst had lied then she was confident she could still make a difference in the war effort.

 

Catalyst hadn't lied. The Reapers followed her happily. Harbinger in particular seemed delighted that she had taken this choice. She could assume direct control _(his words, echoing through her head, battles won from yellow fire)_ over the Reapers with little effort but they would obey her direction without question already. She pulled the reap- her, they are her forces now  _everything could be yours now you wouldn't even need them, they couldn't have stopped you before-_ she pulled them back with an barely a thought, more concerned how to show them the war was over.

The VI terminals. Comm links visors view screens omni tools all of them where open to her. A video then. It didn't take long to make an avatar _(blue, everything was blue, the light that was a sledgehammer to her ribs heavy and wet, her freedom was blue, spinning her across the galaxy a chariot, freedom turned wrong was still blue, he was blue, armour three eyes and blood, she was blue, hellfire blinding chaos and carnage and kindness, battlefield bending to the weight of her will, why must everything be blue)_ and hacking into the systems was, it wasn't really hacking. No puzzles no challenge nothing in the way easy as walking forward _(flowing forward you're water in the circuits, caustic current, formless and inhuman and)_. She gathered herself before opening the channels and began her speech.

**Author's Note:**

> My Shepard's name is Astra! What's yours?


End file.
